The Blind Leads the Blind
by Tayashia
Summary: Tanwen is a POW of the Wutia war. She was labeled as a "harmless spy" doomed to stay prisoner for the rest of her life. Until she saves the right people. Quickly becoming friends the Three Great Heros, Tanwen finds a new home. With one puppy, three leaders, plus a little of magic everything might just turn out in the end. No SLASH/Yuoi. OC will be a main character. Enjoy XD
1. Prelude: the Middle of the Beginning

**Discliamer: Own notta XD**

**Hey guys. This is a story co-written by T.R. Blessings! And there is a Beta Reader for it... T.T but I forgot their screne name. So I do give them credit and will do better when I get a chance to ask! Hope you enjoy Thanks! XD**

* * *

The drip, drip, drip of the damp cavern filled its occupants ears. Lovella cradled her sick child in her arms, bundled as tightly as she could make her. The tiny nine year olds body rattled with a deep cough, one that she hadn't been able to get rid of for several months. Even though it wasn't the only thing wrong, Lovella feared what the cough could mean for her daughter's life.

Deep and wrenching the cough drove her to what the locals had insisted was among the most extreme. She gently brushed a hand over her daughter's sweaty red hair, remembering as she did so, another red headed baby, and determined there was no such thing as extreme when it came to keeping her last child with her.

"We haven't much time if you wish for her to live," the medicine man's nasally voice echoed off the walls. "Hurry woman. Hurry!"

"Mama," a tired voice whispered from the bundle. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I hope so little one. I hope so." With that, she moved faster after the slightly crazed man.

He had already begun to chant around an eerie florescent green pool by the time she managed to arrive. She had no idea why he was chanting or even what he was saying, but she left him to it as she slowly began to help her daughter from her wrappings.

"Ahh!" His victorious exclamation surprised both mother and daughter. "The mako has been kind to us." He gestured to the pool. "Come child. Come see what the gods have given you."

She looked between her mother and the man, receiving an encouraging nod from her mother. On slightly unsteady legs, she moved to the spring and looked down. Her eyes lit up and before the cry left her mother's lips, she plunged her hand into the spring and pulled out a small shining orb.

"Look mama, it's so pretty." Her voice was a whispered breath of awe as her tiny frame began to shiver.

"That it is little one." Lovella nodded and held her arms out for her daughter.

"It is what is going to heal you." The medicine man gave a confident nod as the daughter returned to her mother. "Strip the child down and place her on the platform with the materia on the right side of her heart. Hurry now!"

Lovella did as instructed then whispered a prayer that everything would be alright. Her small daughter was lifted above the mako pool while the medicine man started to chant once more.

XD XD XD XD XD

The little boy looked up from this book. The wind softly tussled his red hair. Something wasn't right. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but something was happening that wasn't supposed to be. Something that would impact what is future would be like. He snapped his book shut, slightly annoyed that he wasn't able to put a finger on it. He shoved _Loveless_ into his pocket as he jumped out of the Dump Apple tree. As soon as he landed, he clutched his heart. Immense pain shoot through his body.


	2. 1: It beginnings!

**Disclaimer: What we own something other than the story?! Huh...T.T no...**

**Sorry for the long wait. ;) Well, we hope you like! I know it has an OC, but you _will_fall in love with her! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Sephiroth gazed around at the battle grounds searching for enemies. His eyes widened as they landed on a woman. The fact that she was in a kimono was enough to keep his attention, the Wutai warrior charging toward her weapon raised as she simply stood there, was enough to have him springing into action.

Masamune just barely beat the warrior's katana to the woman. One strong swing caused the warrior to stumble and with the next one the he was dead, Sephiroth's blade gleaming malevolently with his blood.

"What were you thinking? Do you want to die or could you simply not see him running toward you with his weapon raised? Surly that staff is not mealy for decoration." The words where partially snapped out as he glared hard at the young woman.

She lifted her face toward him and his breath caught as the hat she wore tilted back slightly and reviled the white film that covered her eyes. "Bravo Captain Obvious, I am in fact blind. So, no, I did not see the crazy person trying to kill me, and the staff is actually used for making sure I don't hit anything, oh and useful things like this." With that, she lifted her staff and jammed it down into his foot, hard.

He winced as she spun and began to walk away. Sephiroth growled low, narrowing his eyes at her back.

A flash of red took his attention sky ward where Genesis was jumping off of one of the sky bridges that overlapped the city connecting several buildings together. Sephiroth watched as Genesis flipped and landed on his feet in front of the woman, who promptly took her staff and smacked Genesis in the head with all of her strength.

His hands went to his head. "Owe! What was that for, woman?"

"What else did you think was going to happen when you pop out of now where in a battle field and scare the living daylights out of someone? Good grief! What's with scaring the blind woman?" She through her hands into the air exasperated, almost hitting Genesis a second time.

Genesis blinked. "Blind…You're-"

She lifted her face, hat tilting slightly, allowing him to see her eyes. "Yes, I'm blind, and waving your hand in front of my face is not going to make me see it any more then landing in front of me is going to make me see you." Her tone was dry, with a slight bite to it as Genesis brought his hand down with a slightly guilty look in his face.

"What, pray tell, is a fair damsel such as yourself doing here anyways?" Genesis asked sweetly, in hopes on getting on her good side.

Her jaw dropped. "Damsel? Did you just call me a damsel, as in a damsel in distress?" Genesis opened his mouth to respond and instead ducked with a yelp as she swung for his head. "Hold still you moron!" She swung for him again and he dogged moving toward Sephiroth.

"He has a point." Sephiroth spoke up as Genesis dogged yet another swing and successfully hid behind Sephiroth. "What is a woman, a blind woman no less, doing on a battle field? One who is obviously not Wutai. Do you have a death wish?"

She bent down and picked up a rock from the ground, bounced it in her hand a few times to test its weight then threw it at Sephiroth, and missed by mere centimeters, almost hitting Genesis. "Keep talking imbecile! I only get better!" Another rock was in her hand.

"What did you do that pissed her off so much?" Genesis asked as he moved to stand beside his friend, coming out from hiding before someone saw and he actually was hit.

"I am unsure. It would however, be best if we escorted her off the battle field." Sephiroth's voice held no amount of concern for the woman.

Her hand tightened on the rock as she shoot daggers to where the voices were coming from. "How do I know I'll be safe if I go with you?"

They exchanged looks before Sephiroth spoke again. "I am General Sephiroth and this is Commander Genesis of Shinra Army."

She gave them a small smile. "If that's supposed to mean anything to me, you've missed your mark. I've been a POW of Wutai for over a year, and POW's don't exactly get a lot of information."

Once again they exchanged looks, this time Genesis spoke. "Why were you a POW?"

Before she could answer, a large explosion shook the ground and she only managed to remain standing on her feet by dropping her rock and jamming her staff into the ground.

"General!" a voice yelled from atop one of the bridges. "The building Commander Hewley and the Turk commander was in just exploded."

Genesis had just enough thought process left to pick the woman up and throw her over his shoulder in order to protect her, as they speed toward the demolished building. Sephiroth following close behind, protecting from the rear.

"Dear Planet!" Genesis whispered fear and anguish clouding his voice.

The building had exploded outward, leaving everything around it in ruins where the chunks of the building landed. Bodies of allies and enemies alike littered the ground, dead and dying. Cries of pain filled the air, the battle all but stopping as everyone could only stare in horror at what lay in front of them.

"Put me down." The woman's voice was strong in his ear as she smacked his head making sure to gain his attention. "Quickly you mourn! I can help."

"Tanwen!" A SOLDIER yelled as he raced toward them. "You're alive! We've been so worried. We've even tried to look for you in the chaos of the battle."

Genesis set Tanwen on the ground as the SOLDIER picked her up and swung her around in a crushing embrace.

"You know her?" Sephiroth inquired with an eyebrow raised as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Sir!" he saluted sharply. "Miss Tanwen was the reason a lot of us POWs survived. She's a healer and a great one at that."

"Yes, yes and this healer has work to do, so if you would be so kind?" She held her arm out to the SOLDIER who looked at Sephiroth.

"If she can help, let her." Sephiroth instructed, as he waved a hand of dismissal.

The SOLDIER nodded and took her arm and placed it on his, she held her staff a vertical line in her other hand. No one moved as he carefully led her toward the middle of the rubble, and very carefully helped her sit down cross legged. A few words were spoken too quietly to hear then the SOLDIER backed away. Ever so slowly power began to build, electricity crackling, the very air shimmering. Without word, it was released.

A wave of green light swept over the entire area.

Small columns of lights began to flare up, green, yellow, red, and black.

"Tanwen says all the guys in green need to be gotten out of here, no medical personal needed. Any one that's yellow is going to have some help, but they're not to be moved until after they go green. Red need immediate medical assistance, and will die if moved." He took a deep breath steadying himself to finish, this was obviously the worst part. "The blacks have no life in them. They can wait until we have taken care of the living."

There was a slight pause then several SOLDIERs and even some of the Wuti warriors rushed in. The two SOLDIER leaders exchanged looks, baffled by the turn of events. Before they could do anything, someone gave a loud shout.

Angeal had been found.

Never before had Genesis ever wanted to throw up as badly as he did the moment he saw the amount of damage done to his friend and the Turk laying a few feet from him.

"The color's getting darker." Someone muttered.

His friend was dying.

Genesis dropped to his feet and began to cast Cura even as the doctors began their own frantic work on him. Sephiroth stood tall beside him, an ever-present guardian, a watchful angel.

A sudden surge of green light all around Angeal had Genesis falling onto his butt in a most undignified manner.

"There are less wounded." Sephiroth's voice broke into Genesis's world, crashing the bubble around him like a rock on glass. Blinking he looked around and saw that Sephiroth was right. All the green lights where gone and medical personal where starting to take over the care of yellow lights as only a few red's remained and those were getting lighter by the minute. The bodies of the dead where now being removed, taken away by both the Shinra and Wuti people.

Angeal's and the Turks where the only ones that still remained, stubbornly, red, though the green light around their bodies had defiantly gotten much stronger.

"It would be much easier if you would allow me to carry you Lady Tanwen." Both SOLDIERs turned to the voice to see that Tanwen was indeed very slowly making her way toward them a SOLDIER on one side and a small Wuti child on the other, tear tracks covering her face.

"I told you that Yuffie and I could make it just fine." Tanwen's voice lacked any real heat, as the sounds of exhaustion slithered through.

"Of course we could!" If the youngster sounded over brave to their ears, no one said anything.

"Almost there," the infantryman said instead.

Genesis moved forward and took her hand from the infantry man's elbow, startling Tanwen slightly. "I have her now. Thank you."

The infantryman saluted than turned on his heels and walked briskly away to help lend a hand to where he was needed.

"Where are you going?" His voice was gentle enough to startle a set of raised eyebrows out of Sephiroth.

"Between the last two." Tanwen's hand shock as she pointed in between the Turk and Angeal

His foot quickly swept the small debris away from the area before he helped lower her to the ground.

Even as she settled in the top doctors appeared beside the two men.

"Dang it all the blackest fires! Why didn't someone get me sooner?" Genesis rubbed his face, realizing he most indeed be tired if he hadn't even noticed one of the doctors was female.

"Never mind, don't answer that." With that, she began to shoot off questions that Tanwen answered, slowly at first then gaining speed, until they were not even finishing their sentences before the other one was speaking again.

Then the doctor turned toward the two leaders. "Why don't you two go get your jobs done, so when we can move them you'll be ready to help."

Sephiroth simply turned on his heal and left, Genesis fallowed after several backwards glances and a quick prayer to Minerva that he wouldn't lose his first friend. Then he cleared his mind and did what he did best, took charge.

In moments he and Sephiroth where working in tandem, side by side. They only paused a moment when they realized that they were also now in charge of the remaining Wuti warriors. There was simply too much work that needed to be done, too many other buildings that had been bombed, leaving wounded, injured, and dyeing beneath their rubble.

Faces of innocents, children, babies, women, and those too old to care for themselves, past by them one at a time, each one made their hearts heavier. Each ear piercing cry of agony when a loved one was found, each muttered prayer, each lifeless child rocked in a mother's arms.

"By Plant," one SOLDIER muttered, tears in his mako eyes. "This isn't war. This is carnage; it's….it's…."

"Destruction. Taking of lives," a Wuti warrior finished from beside him, his own tears running unchecked down his face.

Silently they went back to work side by side.

In that moment, Genesis and Sephiroth looked at one another and a silent vow based between them.

They would find out who was responsible for this, and when they did…

* * *

**We told you so! You fell in love with Tanwen huh? ~.^ Tell us what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	3. 2: Incesssss! PRINCESSS! PRInce…

**Dislcaimer: You tend to run out of funny things to say here...**

**Co-author: T. **

**Hi ya'll! (Well the only one who is following!) Hope you enjoy. Some of the characters maybe a little OC, but just think about the happenings _before_ CC begains, then you might not think that they are! Thanks for reading! Enjoy! .**

* * *

Angeal's day wasn't going so bad. He had fought through the Wutai ranks and soon had joined the leader of the Turks and his second in command. Soon after fighting alongside the leader, Angeal's day changed from not so bad to bad, while he gained a headache as said leader proved to be an incompetent fool. Then his day changed to the worst possible as the idiot ignored his second in command and Angeal's warning and tripped a wire, dying instantly as well as setting off a bomb. Angeal and Veld, the second in command of the Turks, stood in front of everyone to hopefully prevent anyone else from losing their lives. Blinding light, heat, and pain erupted at the same time; almost consuming Angeal so much that nothing else was left, than everything went blank.

Angeal vaguely heard cries of pain. He drifted in and out of consciousness several times. Nothing he saw made any sense, smoke filled sky, people, lights, Genesis, pain, relief…then nothing.

The first thing that Angeal was aware of was the beeping of two machines and two steady rhythmic _drop, drop, drop_. Angeal blinked several times as the white light blinded his senses.

"Angeal!" Genesis' voice caused his head to turn towards his friend.

"Gene…" Angeal seemed to have lost his voice to a dry throat.

"Here," Sephiroth said on the other side of him. Angeal looked up to see a glass of water headed towards his mouth. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Angeal took time to look his two friends over. He smiled as he saw that both of them were unharmed. Then he looked at his surroundings, they were unfamiliar. "Where are we?"

"We are in the hospital." Sephiroth supplied, raising an eyebrow as if it were obvious.

"Which city?" Angeal prompted.

"The city directly west of the one we were in." Genesis smirked.

"You're not being very informative." Angeal stated dryly, frowning slightly. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask the two of you." Genesis gestured to behind Sephiroth, who stepped aside to reveal a semi-bandaged Veld.

"How is he?" Angeal asked.

"Resting, just like you were." Genesis said shaking his head; leave it to Angeal to neglect himself to put others first.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and a Wuti little girl stood in the doorway. Sighing dramatically, she walked in and closed the door. Then putting her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot on the ground and glared at Genesis and Sephiroth.

"Who…" Angeal started to ask, but was interrupted.

"So this is where you are!" The little girl declared. "You are going to be in SOO much trouble. They're looking for you _again_."

"What's going on?" Angeal asked as he looked between his friend and their little intruder.

"Well, we might have been—" Genesis started.

"Worried sick." The girl interrupted Genesis in a way only a little girl could.

"Concerned for you," Genesis continued as if the girl hadn't spoken at all. "So we might have—"

"Ditched." The Wuti supplied.

"Taken a break from our work to see you." Genesis finished with an all too proud air about him.

"Yes, we were completely honorable in coming to see our injured companion." Sephiroth commented smugly.

The little girl scoffed. "Yah sure, completely honorable, like when you—"

A red-gloved hand covered the little girl's mouth as well as a death glare from Shinra's Crimson Commander. "Rest assured Angeal, do you really want to be licking my glove?"

"There were no casualties." Sephiroth supplied.

"Casualties?" Angeal asked a little horrified, even Genesis seemed a little put out.

The little ninja took the opportunity and jumped away from Genesis and toward Sephiroth. Sephiroth in turn just blinked at the little girl as Genesis tried to lunge over Angeal to capture the elusive small figure. She jumped back into Sephiroth. Sephiroth reached down and easily plucked up the little girl by the collar and held her out at arm's length as she started to kick around. Everyone stilled when the captured Wuti kicked over an IV stand. Angeal was about to comment when a chuckle reverberated off the rooms walls.

"And here I thought that Shinra's great and powerful three were emotionless, heartless, and crud leaders who mysteriously gained their SOLDIER's respect." The four turned and looked toward the second bed where Veld was sitting up and laughing into his hand.

"Um…" Genesis gracelessly supplied as he straightened up.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, Veld." Sephiroth said as he lowered the girl to the floor.

"General," Veld tilted his head toward Sephiroth.

"I believe our break is up." Genesis announced as he turned on is heels with a flip of his hair and left the room with a last look directed toward Angeal.

"We will see you around dinner time." Sephiroth directed his comment at Angeal as he too left.

"Well…that could have ended better." She pouted. Then she glared and stuck out her tongue out at Veld. Following that, she turned around while stomping her foot. "You big Meany! Chasing my friends away like that!"

Angeal blinked owlishly at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The girl asked in an offended tone, then she seprerated her legs and put her hand on her hips. "I am the Great Worrier of Wutai! I am the White Rose! I am the best of the best! I am—"

"PRINCESSSSSSS!" A yell could be heard running down the hallway.

"Epp!" The girl in a quick flash was hiding under Angeal's bed.

Veld and Angeal looked at each other, wondering what had gotten into their young visitor, but were already putting the pieces together.

"You can come out now." Angeal informed their stowaway and taking the opportunity to sit up.

"Not yet." She loudly whispered. As soon as she ended, Angeal could hear something growing in the distance.

"..Incesssss! PRINCESSS! PRInce…"

"If he was intelligent, he would check the rooms." No sooner did Veld say this then there door opened and a head peaked in.

"Nope, not in here." As quickly as the head appeared, it disappeared.

"Not exactly what I meant." Veld remarked dryly.

"I wonder who he's looking for." Angeal joked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I also," Veld started but stopped to listen.

"..Incesssss! PRINCESSS! PRInce…"

"Wonder who it could be." Veld finished smirking, his eyes locked onto Angeal's. Their attention was drawn to the door as it opened to reveal the rest of the body the head had belonged to.

"Have you seen a little girl about this high? Has a white headband. She was last seen wearing a sleeveless half kimono, short shorts, and shoes." A Wuti guard was standing in the doorway.

"No, I haven't," Veld supplied. "How about you Angeal? You were the first one awake."

"Hmmm, can't say that I have…" Angeal answered looking up at the ceiling. "However, I can tell you that she isn't in here."

"Thank you very much." The guard gave a quick bow, shut the door, and continued to yell "princess" down the hallway.

"How much…" Veld started to ask, and was interrupted with another series of calls.

"Does he ever give up?" Angeal inquired, amazed at the sheer stupidity of the guard.

"Well, it seems like Shinra and Wutai are no longer at war?" Veld observed to no one in particular.

"..Incesssss! PRINCESSS! PRInce…"

"Just how long have we've been out of commission?" Angeal pondered aloud as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry to bug you again. Have you seen her since I last asked?" The idiot guard inquired as he opened the door slightly.

"Are you bothering my patience again?" A female voice rang out warningly.

"Hehe…. No ma'am." The door was then slid shut. Angeal could make out bits and pieces of the heavy reprimanding the guard was getting.

"Ooh, what is the nurse telling him this time?" The little ninja asked from underneath.

"It is dishonorable to eavesdrop." Angeal stated flatly, as he stretched out his sore and tight limbs.

"Spoil sport." The little girl could barely be heard grumbling under the bed.

There was a slight knock at the door as a female nurse walked in. "You're awake, I am going to kill that idiot. I am so sorry about that, sirs."

"No worry," Angeal smiled sweetly. "We were already awake before he started his antics."

"Well that is great to hear." The nurse said as she walked over to their charts and started to fiddle with them. "How are the two of you feeling?"

"Stiff and a little sore." Angeal answered.

"That and tiered." Veld responded when the nurse looked at him.

"Are you guys in any pain what so ever?" The nurse asked taking their vitals.

"Only dull throbs." Veld acknowledged.

"Where, this could be important." The nurse supplied.

"My head and my right arm." Veld answered.

"That's to be expected. You somehow managed to smash all the bones in your right arm and gained a concussion and that's just the beginning

. Commander Hewley, how are you feeling?" The nursed inquired sweetly.

"Sore… all over." Angeal supplied.

"Is that all?" The nurse inquired and stopped her gazed locked onto the fallen IV stand. She slightly shook her head and straightened it.

"Yes ma'am." Angeal replied hoping to get her distracted.

"By the way, if Princess Yuffie should show up," the nurse commented while glancing under the bed. "Let her know that Tanwen said that her guards and teacher are looking for her," then the nurse got to her knees and lifted the up the sheets that where hiding the little princess. "And she wants her to hide well and keep out of trouble."

Veld chuckled into his hand as Angeal smiled. The nurse backed up to let Yuffie climb out from underneath.

"She also has a question for you, if I found you in this room." The nurse added with a twinkle in her eye as she changed the IV bags.

"Ooh, what is it?" Yuffie asked jumping up and down.

"Could you make sure that no one disturbs their rest, which includes Sephiroth and Genesis?" The nurse relayed the question, while bending her knees to be at Yuffie's eye level.

"Hai!_ (Yes!)_" Yuffie called.

"Good, you come and get me if these two start to feel any extra pain, even if they don't tell me, or if they need anything." The nurse instructed as she stood up.

"Hai!" Yuffie sang out with a smile on her face.

"Such a good girl," the nurse commented as she ruffled Yuffie's hair. "With that settled I need to finish making my rounds. Oh, I'll have someone bring you some food."

"Thank you," Veld and Angeal replied as she walked out the door.

"Two weeks," Yuffie commented as she turned around.

"Pardon," Veld stated.

"You've been asleep for two weeks." Yuffie clarified as she dragged a chair in between the two beds and sat down.

* * *

**So... Whatchya think? Let us know by reviewing!**


	4. 3: The Death Toll

**Disclaimer: This will count for the rest of the story. We do not own anything to do with FF or it's characters!**

**Gasp! We did update this! It is not a joke or a fake! LOL Sorry for the rather long wait on this. I don't have any excuse, just life is life and this wasn't on top of my priority list. Yes, it was on , but sadly not mine. I am all to blame for the delay. We hopefully will finish this one. For she said that we can't move onto the next story idea until I have one of the two stories I am working on completed. Gah, you've gotta love it when someone makes sense!**

* * *

They both blinked at her a few times as they attempted to process what they had just been told.

"Two weeks?" Angel inquired slowly.

"Yep." She popped her 'p' as she swung her legs on the chair. "Everyone's been really worried about you. Tanwen told them that you would be all right, but no one really believed her. Don't know why. She's the best healer ever, and they should really have believed her, but you're all better now, so it doesn't really matter. Though, I suppose you should be sleeping. Sick people need to sleep, but sleeping is boring, at least watching people sleep is. I don't know how Tanwen can do it. I mean she sat her for, like days, and just sat here. She didn't seem to mind though, so I guess it's ok."

"Who, exactly is Tanwen?" Veld asked grabbing onto what he thought would be the most important piece of her tirade the moment she took a breath.

She blinked at him. "Oh, that's right. You haven't actually meant her yet. Humm…." She contemplated this for several moments. "Well Tanwen is….She's well….Tanwen is…Good grief! I never knew it could be so hard to describe someone. That's it! Tanwen is indescribable." She nodded firmly with her victory. "I'd get her for you, but then I'd take the chance of running into Sir Dumbo, and she did told me, that is Tanwen, that I'm to keep an eye on you two and make sure you get your rest." She nodded again. "Yah, I'm gonna stay here. You'll meet her when she comes in during the next round, well… you're awake."

The two exchanged looks. At the rate Yuffie was going, staying awake would not be an issue.

"I suppose you want to hear about all the important political stuff huh? Oh! I could tell you all about what Gen and Seph have been up to. They're tons of fun to bug and they don't like the big meetings and formal dinners anymore then I do. So we're working on a way to get all three of us out of them without getting into trouble. So far we're not having much luck. I mean those two don't get into trouble, just me so you don't have to worry about them. You know I'm pretty sure I've been in more trouble these last two weeks then I have this whole last year! Daddy is not nearly as impressed as I am though. In fact, he is really unhappy, especially since I snuck off. That's the best part about it.

"What was I talking about again?" She titled her head to one side and put a finger on her chin, as the two men simply watched and listened to her sharing an amused look over the top of her head. "Oh yah! The important political stuff." She made a face then sighed. "Right, so your boss," she pointed to Veld, "was a moron, as I'm sure you know, and now he's a dead moron. Oh, maybe I shouldn't have said it like that. I mean you could have liked him, and saying that he is now died off the bat seems heartless. But I did mean he was a moron, I mean if someone says 'don't go in, there's a bomb' and then you go in anyways, well you're definitely a moron. And I really don't like him because of the that. Anyways, because of your act of bravery and heroism, what is that any way, and yada, yada, yada you have been appointed his replacement, and from what I've seen expect paper work, lots and lots and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots, and lots, and looottttssssss of paper work."

Veld groaned while rubbing his face with his hands as he mumbled. "Great, just what I wanted."

She reached over and patted his arm sympathetically before continuing. "So thanks to Tanwen stepping in and saving the day, your people, and my people got together to save everyone who was caught in the bomb. Turns out a third party set, not one, but seven different bombs." Here she grew much more serious. "If Tanwen hadn't been around, and if we hadn't started working together to get people help…." She lowered her head and scrubbed at her face with the back of one arm. "It was bad. Really, really bad." Her voice was low and slightly choked. "The death toll was….slightly over a thousand, including women and children." Her shoulders started to shake.

Angeal slide out of bed and, mindful of his wounds, still aching body, the wires and the IV, gently picked her up before sliding back into bed. For several minutes, he simply held her as she cried. As for Veld…the image he had been presented with was one from nightmares. He could barely get his mind wrapped around a death toll such as that, and for the first time in a while, he wished he had a phone. Sure, the person he wanted to talk to most probably didn't even have reception, but still…

Two sets of eyes flew up as the door slowly, and quietly slid open, and a young woman gracefully stepped in, leaving a staff by the door. Their eyes widened.

"By the planet!" Angeal could hardly believe his eyes. "You look just like him."

The woman looked just like Genesis. She was a little shorter with her red hair pulled back into simple a ponytail. Her face held the same delicate features as the Crimson Commander. Her filmed white eyes even hinted at the mischief hidden deep within. She was a beautiful version of Angeal's childhood friend.

Angeal's words had caught Yuffie's attention and she looked up. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand then giggled. "Yah they look a lot alike don't they."

"Yuffie!" her tone was only slightly scolding as she moved toward the bed. "You were supposed to let them sleep."

"I was just trying to get them caught up on everything. Tanwen, stop!" Yuffie carefully jumped down and moved the chair back to where it had been when she first came in. "Sorry, I moved things around again, and didn't want you to hit anything."

"Well that is very much appreciated." Tanwen walked forward slightly then reached out a hand, which Yuffie grabbed. She knelt down so she was level with Yuffie then reached out with her free hand and gently wiped Yuffie's face. "If you were getting them all caught up then you must have told them about how you heard those men talking about the bombs and about driving a bigger wedge between Wuti and Shinra and how you were so brave and raced right into the battle without a concern for youself and told Sephiroth and Genesis about the bombs and how you got your people to fallow their order, which lead to discovering and disarming four out of the seven bombs saving hundreds of lives in the process."

"No, I don't believe we had made it quite that far." Angeal stated smiling.

"Oh, then you hadn't gotten to the best part then either. In which one of the bombs was placed near the medical tents, where the two of you had just been transported to, and where I was resting. Which means you don't know how Yuffie took on two of the men by herself and managed to stall them long enough for Sephiroth and Genesis to come to the rescue, saving our lives and the lives of nearly a thousand other people, Wuti and Shinra alike. She was also the one who negotiated between the great Wuti council and Shinra calling for a truce. Treaty talks however," her she smiled widely at them, "are not our Yuffie's specialty."

"They are not Sephiroth or Genesis's either." Angeal chuckled.

"Then you have to be the one with the political brain, 'cause all three of you just _can't_ be bad at politics." Yuffie insisted with a firm nod of her head.

"You must be right Yuffie." Tanwen agreed with a nod. "Now why don't you go grab Angeal's chart and read it off for me, while I give him a quick look over."

"I still don't understand how you can do that when you're blind." Yuffie stated as she skipped around the end of his bed and grabbed the chart off the bottom of it.

Tanwen winked, one unseeing eye, at Angeal. "Magic."

"That's what you always say!" Yuffie huffed. She opened the chart and hesitated. "Tanwen?"

"Yes Yuffie." Tanwen acknowledged as she sat on the bed next to Angeal.

"It's in common."

Tanwen paused and thought about it for a moment. "Humm….This could be a problem."

Yuffie titled her head to one side, mimicking Tanwen, than looked at Veld. "Veld can help me." The words were proudly spoken and fallowed swiftly by her practically jumping on him.

"Omph!"

"Don't jump on the patients beds Yuffie." Tanwen ordered.

"Sorry, Tanwen. Sorry Veld."

"I'm just glad you didn't land a little lower kid." Veld told her blankly, to which both adults were forced to stifle their laughter.

"Huh?" Yuffie titled her head to one side inquisitively.

"Don't worry about it kid," Veld told her reaching for the chart.

"Oh! You mean 'cause I could have 'unmanned' you, right?" He simply stared at her. "Awe, you don't have to worry about that. My aim is much better than to do something like that on accident."

Both men stopped and simply looked at each other.

"And that right there, squirt," Veld said slowly, "is what worries me."

"Why's that?" Then she gasped. "You called me squirt!"

"Yuffie, love, while I would love to know why that is so important to you, I really do need to examine both of them, so if you could please read me Angeal's chart?" Tanwen stated politely.

"Sorry, Tanwen." Yuffie scooted up so she was right next to Veld, as he held the chart open. "Now you can't read it all. I'm supposed to be practicing common, so I might as well do it now, instead of in some boring, stuffy, old room. You are only here to help!" The last was more order then statement.

"As you wish, my lady." Veld replied with the best bow he could give, while only half sitting up and being practically laid on.

Yuffie nodded, took a deep breath, then slowly began the painstakingly long process of reading Angeal's chart to Tanwen, though it did turn out that Veld was quite good at nudging her in the right direction.

* * *

**Sooooo Whatcha think? :D Leave a comment! :D**


End file.
